The Darkness Within Us
The Darkness Within Us, by Crystal. Prologue, Madison Storm waited outside her parents office. Her parents, Ruy and Vespera, had sent to update her on the plan. The door opened and Ruy stuck his head out. "You may come in, child." He said. I nodded and walked in. I looked around. There was a chalk board in the room with a map of Eternalia and scribbles all over it. There was a desk next to it, where an elegant lady sat. "Good morning Darling. Today we have mapped out your path and a plan. If you succeed, you won't die. If you don't, you will die a slow and painful death. Understood?" She looked me straight in the eye. "U...Understood mother." I gulped. "DO NOT CALL ME MOTHER!!! CAL ME.....I DON'T KNOW! NOTHING THAT SHOWS YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER!" She shouted. "Yes moth.....ma'am." I stuttered. "Vespera, darling! Don't be so mean! We need her!" Ruy said, putting his arm around me. You may think it's weird for Ruy to act this way, but becoming a father changed him. "I don't get what you see in her. She's stubborn." Vespera growled. "Just get on with the plan." Ruy growled. She nodded and motioned for me to come over. I stumbled forward. "Right here is a map of Eternalia. The Council's homes are right there." She said, pointing to a row of homes. "Your mission, whether you choose to accept it or not, is to get rid of three councilors, and Emery's son." She said. Now a days, councilors were allowed to have two kids. I nodded. She continued. "If they are not dead by sunset in three days, consequences will follow. Understood?" I nodded again. "DON'T JUST NOD! SAY SOMETHING!" Vespera shouted. "Y..yes ma'am." I stuttered. "Good. Now get out of here." She said. I nodded and hurried out. Instead of killing them, I'd find another way. "But Madison! This is your only chance to prove to your parents that you are trustworthy and good enough to keep alive!" '' My mind thought. Actually, My mind was right. It was my only chance and I was not going to fail. Chapter 1: The mission. '' 'It was midnight on the first night. I waited for the lights to go off before I took action. The lights finally went out and I ran over. I slipped in the window and ran upstairs where Alina was sleeping. I reach out with my hand and squeeze her neck. Right before she dies, I hope out my hand and a small ball of light came from her too me. I dropped her and ran to the next house. I slipped in the window and upstairs to the next room where Bronte was sleeping. But this time, before I could do much, the light turns on. I quickly jump into The shadows as a lady walks in. "Bronte, honey? Are you okay? I heard some strange noises." The lady walks over to The bed and sits down. " Wha.....oh yeah, I'm okay. I think I just had a nightmare or something. " Bronte said, yawning. "Is there anything I can do?" She asked. "I'm not sure." Bronte says. " Well then I'll just stay here. "She said, glancing at the shadows. Bronte shrugged and fell back to sleep. The lady for I and went to the chair. There goes my chance. I wait till she's asleep before heading to the window. Before I jump, I run to Bronte, squeeze his neck, and a small ball of light appears. He collapses and falls on the floor. I jump out right as the lady wakes up. I hear her scream and call the goblins. By that point, the hole building was surrounded. I have a frustrated with and use my abilities, a Flasher and a Shade, to make a portal and teleport out of there. At home, I run upstairs and to my room. I flip on the bed and burst into tears. The site opens and Ruy runs in. " Darling, darling! What's wrong?! " He asked. "I hate myself, I hate myself!" I sobbed. "Don't say that, Maddie!" He scolds. "I never want to do it again!" I sobbed. "Who did you kill?" He asked. " Bronte and Alina. " I mumble. "What? No, no, no! You didn't! This is a nightmare." He mumbles, backing away from me. I look at him, confused. "But I did what you and mum wanted me to?" I start to get worried. "R..right?" "Excuse me, Madison. But I need to have a talk with your," his face twisted into disgust. " Mother. " He left the room, leaving me as confused as ever. '''Btw, My stories probably will not have any serious relationship stuff because I have apsalutly no experience with that stuff. So if you want to help with that, please contact me. Chapter 2: The planting. It was the day of the planting for Alina and Bronte. I got out of bed and went to my closet. I chose a knee length green dress and black leggings with green flats. Ruy came in the room. "Are you going to the planting?" I asked. " No. Everyone will think I caused it. I can't risk it. You should go though. No one will ever suspect you. " He said, looking anywhere but at me. I nodded and grabbed my satchel with what medicine I could have in case something seriously went wrong, and the locket I had put the balls of light into. I left after that. At the planting, I stayed as far away as I could but still be able to see. I scanned the area, looking for any threats. I didn't see any, but there was a boy watching me. I guessed he was Emery's son because he looked just like Emery. I left the planting area and started walking around. I studied the plantings. One said Jolie Lucine Ruewen ''another said ''Cyrah Endal. All of the plantings reminded me of what I had done. I then reached one that said, Jaiden Storm. I gasped and backed up. I did not have a sister! Who is Jaiden? I backed up some more and bumped into someone. I fell and hit the ground, scrapping my knees. I looked up and saw Toby, Emery's son. "Are you okay?" He asked, holding his hand out. " Yeah, I think so. " I dusted my dress off and stood up, completely ignoring his hand. "You seemed to be shocked at the sight of Jaiden's planting. What was up with that?" He asked. " Oh, nothing. I just....didn't know I had a sister, I guess. " I looked into his aquamarine eyes, wondering why he had followed me. "Really? I thought you two had been best friends?" He said, giving me a weird look. " I...don't remember ever having a sister. " I said. "Huh. Just out of curiosity, who are your parents?" He asked. " Ru....why? " I asked. "They might know something about your sister." He said. "They would never do that! Dad would never let mu....her grace do that!" I said. " Who's 'her grace'?" He asked. "None of your business." I turned and ran off. " Wait! Madison! " He called. I stopped and looked at him with wide eyes. "How do you know my name?" " Maddie? What's wrong? How do you not remember? " He asked, stepping closer. "Remember what?" I asked, backing away. "Maddie, you don't remember Jaiden, you don't remember a lot of other things, you......you don't remember me..." He looked away, sadness in his eyes. "What's THAT supposed to mean?" I snapped. "Nevermind. Clearly your memory was erased." He turned and walked off towards a planting. Before I ran off, I caught sight of the name on the planting. It said Savannah Grant, wife and mother to Emery and Toby. Chapter 3: A normal day at school. Today was the first day of school since the planting had put it on a break. New councilors were still being decided, and my parents were acting weird since Alina's death. Well, My dad was. My mom didn't care. I walked into school and went to orientation. Magnate Leto's face appeared. "Good morning prodigies! Welcome back to Foxfire! The schedule will still be the same And today should be just like any other day of school. So enjoy, no pranking, listen to your teachers, and don't cause trouble. Good luck!" I walked toward my locker, trying to stay away from Toby. I didn't want to talk to him right now. I made it to my locker without seeing him. " Phew! Now to make it to class! " I said. I closed my locker. "Hey Maddie." Toby said from right next to my locker. I jumped. "Wha...how...where...huh??" I was confused. I had made sure he wasn't nearby. So how did he get here? "You don't seem pleased to see me..." He noted. " I didn't say that! " I protested. "You didn't have to." He looked away. "Oh no! Look at the time! I better drop my stuff off at class! Walk to my locker! Umm.....I mean drop my stuff off at my locker and walk to class! Uh..bye? " I started to walk off but he blocked me. "Don't even think about it. You are staying right here so I can talk to you." He said. "But I'm going to be late!" I protested. "No. You won't be late. Class doesn't start for 20 minutes." He pointed out. "Oh. Um....oh yeah! I have to meet someone! Bye!" I dashed down the hallway. Once I finally thought I'd lost him, I sat down on a bench, out of breath. I sat there for a few minutes, wondering what he wanted. He was probably going to question me about my parents. And I didn't want to talk about it. "Y'know, I can easily take a shortcut. So you can't get rid of me that easily." Toby said, phasing through the wall. I screamed and backed up. " Why do you keep following me? " I asked. "Because you keep ditching me, and because you know something that you won't tell me." He said. " I don't have to tell you everything. So leave me alone. " I started walking down the hall. He sighed. "Madison, why are you so mad at me?" He asked. " Because you keep following me!! It's creepy! " I keep walking. He rolled his eyes. "Says the person who doesn't remember her sister, her friends, and me." He muttered. "I heard that!" I call. "Madison, when are you going to realize what your parents are doing to you?" He asked, catching up to me. "My parents aren't doing anything ''to me! You're the one who's lying to me! Anne it's not your business what I do and what my parents do." I snapped. " Well, it IS my business if I know what happened and I am one off the one's who was affected by it. " He retorted. "Clearly you know nothing." I mutter. " Clearly YOU know nothing. " He snapped. "Oh yeah? Well I know more then YOU do!" I snap back. "Oh yeah? Prove it Ms. Smarty." He retorted. "I know more about love them you, I know my family better then you, I know how to use weapons more then you, I know how to k...." I stop just in time. I almost revealed that I had killed someone before and then he would think I killed Alina and Bronte. "You know how to what?" He asked. "Nevermind nosy. Just leave me alone." I stormed off. "Tell me!" He said, running after me. "No." I said. " Yes. " "No." " Yes. " "Will you just stop! I have had enough of you! If I ever did have a relationship with you, I don't want to get it back right now. So leave me alone!" I storm off again. I glance back and see his expression. Hurt, sadness, shock, and confusion. I knew I didn't mean it, but I was to mad to apologize. Chapter 4: (Idk what to call this chapter) After my argument with Toby and a few classes, I went to lunch. I grabbed some food and scanned the place, looking for an empty table. I was lucky. Since I had done early, there was still a few tables available. I hurried over to a table. Right as I sat down, the school Billy walked up. "Move it, shrimp. That's my table." Derek growled. " But I was here first! " I protested. "But I was walking right to that table and you took it. So there for, I claimed it." He said. "But...but..you can't just claim a table without even sitting there!!" I said, knowing I was gonna lose the argument. "Oh but what if I can?" He tried to shove me away and sit down. "Derek! I was here first! You can't walk up and say 'that's my table. Move'! " I protested. "But I didn't say that. I said, 'Move it, shrimp. That's my table'." He smirked at me. "Yeah? Well I was here first, and I'm not gonna budge. So there!" I turned to start eating. "That's it you imbecile!" He shoved my food off the table, making a big mess in the floor, and then shoved my into it and sat down. " Oops. My mistake. " He sneered. I had food all over My clothes, arms and legs. I felt hands grab my arms and pull me up. "That was mean, Derek. Are you okay, Maddie?" Toby asked. "It was? Oh! I didn't notice!" Derek said, sarcastically. "I'm okay. Minus the clothes and hair." I said, cleaning up the mess. Toby glared at Derek. "You'll regret this." "Oh will I? If anything, YOU'LL be the one regretting ever being friends with Marisa. " He said. "It's Madison to you, ''shrimp. I said, remembering his nickname for me. " Hah! Says the person who is two feet shorter then me! " He said, laughing. "Am not! I'm only three inches shorter!" I protested. "Come on Maddie. Let's get you cleaned up." Toby said, leading me away. " Bye shorty! Thanks for sharing your meal with me! " Derek called. As Toby led me down the hall, I didn't know what to say about earlier. I had hurt his feelings, but he still cared for me and stood up for me. "Hey...Toby? I..I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was just upset. Not at you. Just at....something." I blurted out. He looked at me in surprise. "You mean before classes started? Cause it wasn't your fault. It was mine. I was following you, and pushing for answers. I just...wasn't thinking." " What? No! It's my fault! Not yours! I was the one who wasn't thinking! Not you! You didn't do anything wrong! " I protested. "No, it was mine." He said, quietly. I sighed. I didn't want to argue anymore so I left it there. "Do you forgive me for saying things that hurt your feelings?" I asked, softly. He grinned. "Course I do, m'lady. Chapter 5 I came home and walked inside. I immediately bumped into Vespera. " Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there mo...ma'am. " I apologized. "Come. We have to talk." She grabbed my arm and dragged me to her office. I managed to pull free and sat down. "Madison. You failed me. You didn't do what I said. But the fact that you killed both Alina and Bronte, I think that proves you are ready for this next mission." She looked me straight in the eye. "Madison. You have one week to get rid of Emery's son. If he is not dead by then, you will both die. Love birds or not." " But Mother! " I protested. "I said. DON'T CALL ME MOTHER!!" She shouted. "You're my mother! I should be allowed to call you what ever I want! And I will not take anymore orders from a...a ignorant, gullible, imbecile! So do not talk anymore until I say so. Got it?" I said, creating a portal with my abilities that could teleport her anywhere I wanted. "I'M NOT GONNA LISTEN TO A TWO FACED SHORTY WHO THINKS SHE CAN ACTUALLY KILL SOMEONE! I AM YOUR MOTHER! YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME, AND ME ONLY. IF I HAVE TO, I'LL GET RID OF YOUR FATHER. SO BE QUIET AND ACCEPT YOUR MISSION!" She shouted. "No! I will never listen to you again! Not till you tell me the truth! About Jaiden and my missing memories!" I retorted. She looked at me, pretending to be innocent. "J..Jaiden? Memories? I don't know what you are talking about." " Hah! Sure you don't. As if I'll ever believe bell that lie again. " I said. "Madison, I'm warning you. Listen to me before the whole world is ruined. Those councilors will destroy everything, and we...You, have to stop it." She warned. " I'd rather not. Have a good day, and prepare to be exiled. " I walked out and went outside. Once out of sight, I ran. I arrived at a river and stopped to take my breath. I then made a portal, not caring where it brought me as long as it was safe. I'm not sure if you would call where I landed 'safe'. I arrived in mid air, about 8000 feet off the ground. I screamed as I fell. All I could think was, "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die. Please don't let me die, please don't let me die, I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!!!" I fell and fell, getting closer and closer to the ground. Boy, was I lucky today, because I arrived right above Toby's yard. And he just happened to be out. Painting. He noticed me screaming and falling and looked around for a solution. I got closer, now 100 feet off the ground, 50, 30, 20 and then I landed. On Toby... we both had the breath knocked out of us as I fell on him. Oops? We both tumbled down the hill towards the river. Toby tried to grab the nearest thing (being his easel) and it fell. So that was no use. As we got closer and closer, he managed to stop himself and stand up. I fell into the river....pulling him with me. "What was that for?" He sputtered as we surfaced. "I don't know! " I said, gasping for breath. "And how on earth did you end up falling from the sky?" He asked. " I teleported! " I said, cheerfully. "How is that a good thing?" He asked. " Cause I got you wet! " I grinned at him. "You rascal!" He tackled me, sending us both under. "Now what was ''that ''for?! " I asked. "Payback." He grinned. I rolled my eyes and pulled myself out of the water, shivering. He followed. "Sorry." He mumbles when he noticed me shivering. "It's not your fault." I said, quietly. "Yeah it is. I dunked you." He said. "No I dunked you!" I protested. "No! Your instincts made you do it!" He protested. "Exactly. My instincts are a part of me." I said, smugly. "Give me a break. Now, can you show me what this 'portal ' ability is of yours." He said. " Okay." I grabbed his hand, made the portal, and teleported us somewhere. Chapter 6 Category:Original Characters Category:Future Category:Fanfiction Category:Crystal